haikyuufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Liceum Techniczne Date kontra Liceum Karasuno (Międzylicealny)
|typ = Turniej Międzylicealny |zwycięzca = Karasuno |wynik meczu = 2:0 |zespół 1 = Liceum Techniczne Date |zespół 2 = Liceum Karasuno |zawodnicy zespołu 1 = Takanobu Aone Kaname Moniwa Kenji Futakuchi Yasushi Kamasaki Kōsuke Sakunami Takehito Sasaya Yutaka Obara |zawodnicy zespołu 2 = Daichi Sawamura Asahi Azumane Ryūnosuke Tanaka Yū Nishinoya Tobio Kageyama Shōyō Hinata Kei Tsukishima |poprzedni = Shiratorizawa kontra Ōgiminami |następny = Aobajōsai kontra Ōmisaki}} Liceum Techniczne Date kontra Liceum Karasuno to mecz 2. rundy turnieju Międzylicealnego Prolog Po meczu Karasuno z Tokonami wiele osób rozmawia o niesamowitym nr 10, zawodniku zwycięskiego zespołu. Słyszą o tym zawodnicy z zespołu Datekō, a także Shōyō, którego bardzo to cieszy.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 41, strona 3 Ukai uważa, że rosnąca popularność Hinaty jest korzystna, ponieważ jego blask oślepi blokujących przeciwników. Informuje drużynę, że w drugiej rundzie będą grać w tym samym składzie. Przed meczem z Date, Kageyama i Hinata rozgrzewają się na zewnątrz. Tobio zauważa, że poprzedni mecz, który drużyna Karasuno przegrała z Datekō, może być powodem przez który Asahi przestał grać. W tym momencie przychodzi Kōshi, który chce z nimi porozmawiać. Trenerzy Aobajōsai rozmawiają o blokach Date i zastanawiają się, jak porodzi sobie z nimi Karasuno. Irihata uważa, że tym razem zespół będzie musiał wykorzystać swojego asa z rękawa. Kōshi opowiada jak trzy miesiące wcześniej zostali całkowicie pokonani przez zespół, przeciwko któremu będą za chwilę grać, jednak teraz mają "najsilniejszego wabika". Prosi Tobio, by burzył ściany przed Asahim, tak, jak to robi dla Hinaty.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 41, strony 9-10 Gdy Shōyō krzyczy, że wygrają kolejny mecz, na boisko wchodzi drużyna Datekō, co sprawia, że chłopak natychmiast chowa się za Tanaką. Ryūnosuke, widząc ludzi na trybunach dopingujących ich przeciwników, mówi, że dzięki temu zespół jest silniejszy i zazdrości im tego. Kapitanowie zostają wezwani przez sędziego, po czym rozpoczyna się oficjalna rozgrzewka. Ukai wie, że minęły tylko trzy miesiące od przegranej Karasuno z Datekō i chociaż zespół ewoluował, to trzecio- i drugoroczni pamiętają tą porażkę. Chce coś zrobić, by atmosfera na sali nie wpłynęła zbyt na jego zespół, gdy Yū wykonuje swój przewrót "grzmotu". Zwraca tym na siebie uwagę wszystkich wokół, by w końcu powiedzieć, żeby niczym się nie przejmowali i patrzyli przed siebie, ponieważ on będzie chronił ich tyły.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 41, strony 16-17 Dzięki niemu atmosfera w drużynie zmienia się diametralnie. Rozgrzewka dobiega końca, a zespoły zaczynają się ustawiać. Trenerzy udzielają kilku rad swoim drużynom. Mecz Pierwszy set Yasushi Kamasaki wykonuje pierwszy serw, który zostaje odebrany przez Sawamurę. Podaje on do Kageyamy, który jest obserwowany przez blokujących Date. Gdy idealnie wystawia piłkę Hinacie, do chłopaka od razu doskakują Aone i Futakuchi, i niewiele brakuje, by został zablokowany, ale zdobywa punkt. Specjalnością obrońców przeciwnej drużyny okazuje się być "czytanie bloku", co oznacza, że skaczą dopiero, gdy zobaczą do kogo zostanie wykonana wystawa. thumb|left|200px|Aone blokuje krótką Kageyamy i Hinaty Serwuje Tobio, jednak piłka leci prosto do libero Datekō i po ładnym rozegraniu atakuje Takanobu. Piłka zostaje odebrana przez Yū, a Ryūnosuke wystawia ją Asahiemu. As drużyny Karasuno zostaje zablokowany, ale nie przejmuje się tym i mówi, że następnym razem zdobędzie punkt.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 42, strona 10 W trakcie następnej akcji blokujący Datekō powstrzymują Tanakę, ale Aone dotyka siatki, co oznacza punkt dla Karasuno. Kolejny punkt zdobywają po tym jak piłka zostaje wybita poza linię "żelaznym blokiem". Futakuchi atakuje po wystawieniu Moniwy, jednak Hinacie udaje się wybić piłkę w powietrze, by po rozegranej akcji wyskoczyć do krótkiej. Chłopak zostaje zablokowany i tym razem punk zdobywa zespół Date. Shōyō jest zdenerwowany ale Tobio mówi, żeby się nie przejmował, bo następnym razem to oni na pewno dobędą punkt, co sprawia, że chłopak staje się podekscytowany. W tym czasie trener Oiwake zastanawia się dlaczego, pomimo tego, że nie mogą przełamać ich bloku, nie wyglądają na zrezygnowanych.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 42, strona 17 Po serwie Kenjiego, Ryūnosuke odbiera piłkę kierując ją do Kageyamy, który jest pewien, że tym razem zawodnicy Datekō nie zablokują Shōyō. Chłopak zdobywa punkt całkowicie zaskakując przeciwników.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 43, strony 4-5 Oiwake zastanawia się, czy atak, który Karasuno właśnie wykonali był fuksem, czy zamierzony. Na boisko wchodzi Tsukishima, który zmienia Nishinoye i mówi do Kageyamy, że chciałby wybicia nieco oddalone od siatki, ponieważ nie chce zostać zatrzymany przez blokujących przeciwników. Hinata psuje zagrywkę, więc kolejny serwuje Aone. Kei, przebijając piłkę nad dłońmi blokujących, zdobywa punkt dla zespołu.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 43, strona 8 Datekō odzyskują utracony punkt dzięki atakowi Kamasakiego. Ro kilku kolejnych akcjach, różnica między punktami obu drużyn nie zmienia się. Na boisko wraca Shōyō, a Kei serwuje. Po nieudanym bloku Karasuno, Date zdobywają punkt i do gry wraca również Takanobu. Yasushi zagrywa i chociaż piłka zahacza o siatkę to przelatuje na drugą stronę zmuszając Yū do wyjścia naprzód, by ją odebrać. Pomimo trudnej pozycji w jakiej się znaleźli, Tobio idealnie wyrzuca piłkę Hinacie do użycia "dziwacznej krótkiej". Oiwake nabiera pewności, że wcześniejszy atak nie był przypadkiem i wykorzystuje pierwszy czas. Trener radzi drużynie, by dokładniej obserwowali i kryli nr 10, oraz byli bardziej agresywni podczas zagrywek przeciwników.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 43, strona 16 Głównym celem zespołu staje się powstrzymanie Hinaty. Tanaka zdobywa kolejny punkt i Karasuno prowadzą trzema punktami przy wyniku 16:13. Do widowni dołączają zawodniczki żeńskiego klubu siatkówki Karasuno, oraz Makoto i Yūsuke. W trakcie kolejnego ataku Hinata prawie zostaje zablokowany przez Aone, ale zdobywa punkt, który po chwili Datekō odzyskują. Po zagrywce Takehiro, Yū odbiera i podaje piłkę do Tobio. Do ataku biegną Shōyō i Ryū, a blokujący ich przeciwników zastanawiają się, którego wybierze rozgrywający. Myśląc, że Hinata wyskoczy do szybkiej krótkiej próbują go zablokować, jednak ten zatrzymuje się tuż przed siatką i wyskakuje z opóźnieniem zmylając rywali i atakując zwykłą krótką.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 44, strona 5 Moniwa zwraca się do zespołu mówiąc, by nie dali się przytłoczyć, ponieważ pokonali wiele zespołów, kiedyś zatrzymali asa Karasuno, więc zatrzymają również ich nr 10. thumb|right|200px|Atak Asahiego z drugiej linii W następnej akcji Aone, skacząc dwa razy, blokuje Shōyō. Ukai stwierdza, że bloki zawodnika Datekō są takie dobre, ponieważ posiada odpowiednią budowę ciała, opanowanie, oraz wytrwałość.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 44, strona 9 Karasuno prowadzą trzema punktami, ale silną zagrywką, Kenji psuje formację zespołu. Pomimo udanie rozegranej akcji, Hinata zostaje ponownie zablokowany, jednak Yū broni piłkę przed upadkiem, a Shōyō wycofuje się przygotowując do kolejnego ataku. Do piłki biegną Hinata, Tanaka i Sawamura, a blokujący Datekō obstawiając, że to nr 10 zaatakuje, wyskakują by go zablokować. Chłopak okazuje się być wabikiem, zza którego pleców skacze Azumane i zdobywa punkt.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 44, strony 14-15 Zespół cieszy się z dobrze przeprowadzonej akcji a Asahi dziękuje kolegom. Shōyō jest podekscytowany mimo tego, że to nie on uderzył piłkę. Tanaka zdobywa kolejny punkt i Karasuno prowadzą 23-19. Makoto uważa, że przy obecnej sytuacji to właśnie oni wygrają pierwszy set. W trakcie ataku Aone, Hinata wybija piłkę w górę i natychmiast się wycofuje, by po wystawieniu Kageyamy samemu zaatakować. Futakuchi obciera piłkę palcami, jednak Shōyō zdobywa punkt, więc do zwycięstwa brakuje im tylko jednego. Datekō kontratakują, ale Sawamurze udaje się przyjąć atak. Tobio wystawia piłkę, do której wyskakuje Hinata, a za jego plecami Asahi. Wyskakując nieco później, chłopaka próbuje kryć Takanobu, ale atakujący przebija się i zespół Karasuno wygrywa pierwszy set.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 45, strona 5 Drugi set Do 2-giego seta Ukai decyduje się zmienić ustawienie zespołu tak, by w trakcie rotacji Aone nie pokrywał dokładnie Hinaty. Oznacza to jednak, że będzie krył kogoś innego. Azumane mówi, że nie mogą cały czas polegać na Shōyō, więc on zamierza działać bardziej jak as. Chłopak zaś oświadcza, że ma zamiar zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów, gdy będzie z przodu.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 45, strona 8 Gwizdek sędziego wzywa drużyny do powrotu na boisko. Asahi przestrzega Keia przed blokującymi Datekō, ponieważ teraz on będzie częściej naprzeciwko nim. Tsukishima mówi, że nikt od niego nie oczekuje, że sobie z nimi poradzi i musi tylko wytrzymać, a oni blokujący mają na celowniku właśnie Azumane. Set rozpoczyna serw Tanaki, ale to Date zdobywają pierwszy punkt. W następnej akcji Karasuno go odzyskują atakiem Asahiego. Chłopak zauważa, że chociaż Aone dał się zwabić przez Hinatę, to szybko zareagował przesuwając się w jego stronę.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 45, strona 11 Mecz staje się bardzo wyrównany i obie drużyny mają tą samą liczbę punktów. Shōyō przechodzi do strefy ataku i już przy pierwszej okazji zdobywa punkt. Po kilku kolejnych akcjach Karasayno przejmują prowadzenie. Irihata uważa, że do szybkiej krótkiej Hinaty i Kageyamy można się przyzwyczaić, więc jeżeli Datekō wygrają 2-gi set, to mogą wygrać także 3-ci. Azumane zaczepia Tsukishimę przypominając mu o wcześniejszej rozmowie. Chłopak mówi, że ich zadanie jest bardzo ważne, ponieważ gdy Hinata przechodzi do tyłu i nie mogą zdobywać punktów jak on i Tobio, to wypełniają lukę utworzoną w tym czasie do momentu, gdy ich atak będzie znowu użyteczny. Uważa także, że bycie w stanie zatrzymać ataki rywali, samo w sobie jest niesamowite. Futakuchi silnie serwuje w stronę Tanaki, który podaje piłkę Kageyamie. Chłopak wystawia ją Asahiemu, ale as mający nadzieję, że przebije się przez lukę w "żelaznej ścianie", zostaje zablokowany. Keishin zastanawia się, czy przestrzeń pomiędzy dłońmi blokujących została zrobiona umyślnie, by atakujący uderzył właśnie tam.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 45, strony 18-19 Date odrabiają różnicę punktów i wyrównują z Karasuno. Azumane zostaje ponownie zablokowany, ale nie tracą punktu, ponieważ piłka przelatuje na stronę rywali. Chłopak szybko przechodzi do obrony i razem z Tsukishimą tworzą ścianę blokując Aone, i punktując.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 46, strona 4 W trakcie gdy Takanbu przechodzi do tyłu, Karasuno zdobywają niewielka przewagę, a Hinata wraca do strefy ataku. Po kilku kolejnych akcjach "Kruki" prowadzą 23-20, jednak po bloku Kamasakiego różnica punktów ponownie się zmniejsza. Aone wraca do przodu, ale w starciu z Hinatą jego blok nie do końca jest udany i piłka upada między nim, a siatką. Karasuno brakuje jednego punktu do zwycięstwa. U czarno-pomarańczowych następuje przejście, a Datekō są w swojej najsilniejszej formacji obronnej. Kolej na serwy Shōyō, który uderza zbyt mocno i piłka wylatuje poza boisko. Chłopak zostaje zmieniony i wraca do strefy rozgrzewki, gdzie rozmawia z Tadashim o blokach rywali. Mówi, że skoro Asahi jest teraz z przodu to nie mają się czym martwić.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 46, strona 13 thumb|200px|left|Nishinoya podbija piłkę stopą W następnej akcji, atak Tsukishimy zostaje odebrany przez Sakunamiego. Datekō kontratakują, jednak Tanace udaje się orzyjąć piłkę. Do ataku przygotowuje się Azumane, który chce zdobyć ostatni, brakujący punkt. Chłopak zostaje zablokowany przez Moniwę tak, że piłka wraca na ich połowę. Nishinoya wyskakuje w jej stronę, by po chwili była znowu w powietrzu. Po podaniu Kageyamy, Asahi atakuje jeszcze raz, ale blok rywali ponownie okazuje się silniejszy. Piłka leci za plecy chłopaka, gdzie kawałek dalej stoi Yū patrząc na nią z myślą, że nie zdąży na czas. Chłopak wykonuje szybki wślizg i podbija piłkę stopą, wprawiając wszystkich w zdumienie.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 46, strony 18-19 Zawodnicy natychmiast się wycofują do kontrataku. Tobio wystawia piłkę wysoko, nieco dalej od siatki, ponieważ jak powiedział mu Kōshi, takie są specjalnością ich asa. Azumane uderza silnie, a piłka, która odbija się od rąk blokujących, ląduje na białej taśmie siatki by po chwili, pomimo starań zawodników Datekō, spaść na ich połowę boiska.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 47, strony 7-8 Następstwa Drużyna Karasuno cieszy się ze zwycięstwa i zawodnicy ustawiają się na linii dziękując sobie za mecz. Przechodząc koło siatki, Aone wyciąga dłoń do Hinaty, by uścisnąć jego. Ukai i Takeda rozmawiają o ostatnim ataku Azumane. Trener wyjaśnia jego znaczenie, mówiąc, że dla Asahiego, który wcześniej otrzymał cios od Datekō, piłka przeznaczona specjalnie dla niego była najlepszym wyborem. Obaj rozgrywający zaufali mu tym wystawieniem, więc nie było mowy, żeby zabrakło mu pewności siebie.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 47, strona 11 Zawodnicy gratulują Asahiemu, który odpowiada, że chociaż on jest asem, to oni są bohaterami. Po drugiej stronie siatki Aone mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że chce wziąć udział w turnieju Wiosennym. Futakuchi zgadza się z nim dodając, że w czasie jego eliminacji na pewno się zemszczą na Karasuno. Moniwa odpowiada, że nie będzie brał w nim udziału, jak pozostali 3-cio roczni. Dziękuje młodszym kolegom, że dzięki nim mogli stać się częścią "żelaznej ściany". Wie, iż są silni i uważa, że gdy sami będą na 3-cim roku, to zbiorą silny zespół i będą w stanie wygrać nawet z Aobajōsai i Shiratorizawą. Drużyna ustawia się na linii przed widownią, by podziękować im za doping. Shimada i Takinoue zastanawia się jakich sygnałów używają Hinata i Kageyama przy swoich atakach. Shōyō i Tobio cieszą się, że przeciwnicy się tego nie domyślili, więc nadal mogą go używać. Kei gratuluje im pomysłu z sygnałem, ale okazuje się, że to był pomysł Kōshiego. W innej części boiska, Sugawara mówi do Sawamury, iż to wspaniale, że mogli się zemścić. Uważa jednak, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby wygrali z nim jako rozgrywającym. Daichi cieszy się, że kolega zamierza nadal walczyć i dodaje, że następnego dnia również jest mecz, który wygrają i przejdą dalej.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 47, strony 17-18 Odniesienia Kategoria:Liceum Karasuno Kategoria:Mecze Kategoria:Turniej Międzylicealny Kategoria:Liceum Datekōgyō